moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth Pledge
The Fifth Pledge is an elite criminal syndicate based around the ideology of balancing professionalism, and the kinship of family. Proudly one of the more organized and skillful syndicates, members of The Fifth Pledge are held to high standards. All of their members are eventually subjected to various trials, which includes a series of intense training, before ever achieving higher ranks. Everyone must earn their keep, and contribute to the organization accordingly. Olivia Daaé, leader of The Fifth Pledge believes wholeheartedly that respect must be earned, not given, that if you wish your voice to be heard you mustn't shout, but prove your words hold meaning. She's rumored to be a rather vicious leader, a woman who'll sooner toss weakness away than strengthen it. While her ideology may prove daunting and harsh upon newer recruits, this ensures a core of skillful men and women. The Fifth Pledge is native to Old Town, in Stormwind. A district in which they have usually chosen to open small business such as shoppes, and other small profiting ventures. While they're often found in Old Town, they've been known to do business in a vast number of locations. As for their home? It's unknown to anyone aside from them. They've been rumored to live in numerous locations, none of which are usually accurate. It's been believed that they travel frequently, or don't have a base at all. The inner workings of the order is extremely secretive and had always remained as such. Ranks (The ranks listed here are IC only. We've several OOC ranks which are explained upon recruitment, or in our information directory.) Supreme Leader The Supreme Leader is the overall leader of the organization. The Supreme Leader has say over all on going events, and anything which is occurring within the order. Typically, the Supreme Leader will consult the council prior to making serious choices, however in the end, The Supreme Leader will always have the final choice in a matter. The Fifth Council The Fifth Council, is a council of five, (including the Supreme Leader). The Fifth Council is the name for the collective of Sector Leaders. Each leader is in charge of their own sector, and has authority over all members who are Fifth Pledged, Pledged and New. Leaders of The Fifth Council may have priorities of sectors, but they're very much considered leaders of The Fifth Pledge, and will work under and in place of the Supreme Leader if ever needed. Sparrow E C T O R: 5/5 (Requires Storyline Completion) Sparrows are Master Assassins of The Fifth Pledge. Sparrows must undergo intense training and trials to earn their, ‘wings’. A Sparrow must have mastered the art of subterfuge, intelligence extraction and assassination to progress. Upon unlocking their rank they will have access to several networks, and intense secrets of the order. Omen E C T O R: 4/5 (Requires Storyline Completion) Omens of The Fifth Pledge are considered many things; a cult, a coven, a school for learning magics which are unforgiving and dark. However, The Fifth Pledge considers Omens to be something spectacular, masters of their dark craft who wish for nothing more than knowledge, and within that knowledge they obtain the power to protect the order. An Omen must go through an intense training process in which their knowledge and ability will be tested to the fullest extent. Echo E C T O R: 3/5 (Requires Storyline Completion) Echoes are snipers of The Fifth Pledge. These are trained men and women of the gun. An Echo must learn how to track, camp and eliminate their target without being seen by a single eye. They are the ultimate ranged-assassin. Echoes must undergo an intense series of both mental and physical training in order to claim their rank. Maven E C T O R: 2/5 (Requires Storyline Completion) Mavens are individuals who are specialists in their own branch of talents. These are typically people with skills that The Fifth Pledge considers secondary, such as healing, or a profession-focused member. Maven’s must undergo custom made trials to prove themselves and their efficiency in their trade. Breaker E C T O R: 1/5 (Requires Storyline Completion) Breakers are the muscle behind The Fifth Pledge. These men and women dedicate their lives to bashing in the faces of anyone who dares oppose us and what we stand for. Breakers are often times used as guards, or in most cases used to eliminate an immediate threat. Unlike most sectors, Breakers aren’t build to be secretive, but threatening, and alarming to those who dare harm the order. Pledged Becoming Pledged is the first large step in one's journey with The Fifth Pledge. It marks official membership, induction into the 'family'. A Pledged member is considered protected, and their voice now able to be heard on a level which is considered serious. They still must follow beneath those who are Fifth Pledged, but needless to say becoming Pledged is a rather huge step. Nobody Nobodies, are, well nobodies! This is the new rank recruits usually find themselves in. To leave this rank new recruits often must work their way up and prove that they're skillful, that they can be trusted and that they can contribute like everyone else. Nobodies will often times find it a tad difficult at first, but will be given enough rope for them to either hang themselves, or climb with. Businesses Something Imported CLOSED Something Imported was a shoppe formerly located in Old Town, Stormwind. Owned by Vessrol Chesten, a member of The Fifth Council. The shoppe had done fairly well, and made decent income. Unfortunately, during a situation which ended with the order being in legal troubles, Stormwind Officials closed the shoppe. Mageroyal Quarter OPEN Located in Mage Quarter, Stormwind, Mageroyal Quarter is owned by Illdraes Silversheild. While the shoppe is not legally under his name, many locals still know it is his. It is a high quality alchemy shoppe. Out-Of-Character About The Fifth Pledge is a tight-knit guild which indulges deeply into the fantasy of the canon universe through the eyes of highly skilled and intriquiently masterminded individuals of the underground. The Fifth Pledge believes in the balance of kinship and professionalism in a working environment, seldom overlapping the two. A seemingly diverse melting pot of criminality, even the oddest of members seem contribute a piece to a grand, complex and rarely seen puzzle. The binding reagent of said ‘puzzle’ is not the expected slippery strain of paste, but rather an oath to uphold a series of pledges, all which enforce aspects of true kinship. To achieve the last pledge, the fifth pledge, is to earn what is known as the ultimate understanding of ‘freedom’, to become the equivalent of outlaw’s elite, to face trials and conquer where many before you have failed. It is the dance of loyalty and business which keeps The Fifth Pledge a hidden powerhouse of potential and influence, offer safety to their allies and death to their opposition. Out-of-character we strongly believe a guild environment should be a community maintained with creative-freedom, passion and consideration for members and those whom interact with us. Despite the relatively high standard for the quality in roleplay in which we strive, do not tolerate elitism, or the belittlement of other players/orders. We believe communication is the ultimate key in successful interaction and storyline development! Due to our categorization of RP/PvP/PvE (Heavy prioritize on RP), we enforce friendly policies all around, in hopes of keeping ourselves and those we interact with happy and stress-free! Should you choose not to join us, but still want to interact, we always consider storylines and typically don’t shy away from too many. Roleplaying isn’t about -our- benefit, or -yours-, but the -combined- benefit, and that’s what makes a healthy community! Links [Guild Directory] [Guild Rules] [Leader's Wiki] Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:The Fifth Pledge